Roku O Mi
Roku O Mi is a vassal of Great General Ō Ki and was appointed as a commander by his lord when the Qin General was made commander-in-chief over the Qin relief army. He lead the 1st army into battle against the Zhao forces and is rumored to possess capabilities on par with actual generals. Appearance He has a small goatee similar to Ō Ki's own and a warrior's build along with a normal expression on his face. Personality He is a very determined man as he rallies his troops to do whatever it takes to reach the Zhao. Roku O Mi is deeply loyal to his lord as he went berserk upon hearing news of Ō Ki's death. He snapped with impatience at the word of the Zhao-Qin alliance and was ready to kill all the Zhao present. History It is assumed that he has served in Ō Ki's battles in the past and has worked his way past being a 1000-man commander. As the commander of the 1st army, he is in charge of leading 20,000 troops into battle. Story Roku O Mi is first seen, prior to the battle, with Ō Ki and the other vassals as his lord surveys the terrain. He is placed in charge of the 1st army of Qin. The night before the forth day, at the meeting between Mou Bu and Ō Ki, he almost got in a fight with the Qin general for not obeying Ō Ki's wishes to have a seat and is placed under Mou Bu's command along with the other commanders so they can attack the Zhao headquarters at once. On the fourth day of battle, his army charges at the Zhao headquarters some moments after Mou Bu's own, catching the Zhao by surprise. When he makes it to the mountain where the Zhao HQ is situated, he urges his men on to climb over any corpses in their way. Following Mou Bu's orders to pursue the Zhao forces into the mountainous region. That night Kan Ou's army camps with Roku O Mi's own army, after failing to engage enemy forces before nightfall. His army arrives too late to save Kan Ou's forces and absorb the survivors into their ranks. His army fought against Man Goku's and suffered great casualties but Mangoku lost twice the number of men Roku O Mi did. At the royal palace, he was angry at the Zhao-Qin allliance and was ready to kill the Zhao present at the word of the Qin chancellor Ryo Fui. During the Coalition army attack, Rokuomi was stationed at the right side of the Kankoku Pass under general Tou. Rokuomi and Kanou where sent to charge the enemy army, but were cut out by the entrance of the elephant unit and Tou was forced to abandon them at their fate. On the 15th day of the battle, both commanders were presumed dead, but they survived and retrned to make a surprise attack on Chu general Karin's 2nd army's rare. Abilities Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ō Ki Army Category:Male Category:Glaive Users Category:Qin Commander Category:Cavalry Category:Qin